Whatever It Takes
by FeistySprite
Summary: Malfoy discovers new things about the youngest Weasley that make him think twice about her. But even so, their relentless fighting won't stop. What will happen when Dumbledore instills what the two would call cruel and unusual punishment? R&R!
1. A Slytherinish Friendship

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the brilliancy of Harry Potter does not belong to me. Excuse me while I go scream into my pillow.

Also, I used a bit of the Princess Diaries Movie (the first one) to describe Ginny in the beginning.

**Slytherin-ish Friendship**

"Well, as always, _this _is as good as its gonna get," Ginny mumbled while checking her self out in the mirror. Staring back at her was a 5'2, 16-year-old, with amazingly frizzy and bushy light red hair, nice brown eyes, that were hidden behind bush-man eyebrows, glasses, and a killer body, hidden behind Charlie's hand-me-downs.

There was only one more day until school started, and Ginny Weasley swore she would start it with a brand-new attitude. She'd be damned if she was going let anyone walk all over her this year, especially Harry Bloody Potter and Draco ferret-face Malfoy. Yes, over the summer, Ginny Weasley met a new friend, and grew into a feisty little spitfire, with a tongue like a whip. All thanks to the influence of Kayla Webb.

Ah, Kayla Webb. Ginny couldn't help but give a small smile as she thought about the snarky American. Ginny had gotten a job during the start of summer at Madam Malkin's (earning _loads _of money), and met Kayla, who started working with her a week later. Kayla had just moved to England from the States, and was transferring from Salem Witches' Institute to Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't decide if the girl was a Gryfinndor or a Slytherin. Kayla was very courageous, no doubt about it, but she was also very cunning, ambitious, and sly. Not that Ginny minded if Kayla ended up a Slytherin. She was supposed to be one herself, the Sorting Hat said, but Ginny was only eleven, and she wanted to please her family.

"Ginger!" Kayla called from the Burrow's living room. "Get down here."

"Coming!" Ginny yelled back. The second Ginny had introduced herself at Madam Malkin's, Kayla informed her that her name sounded dull and boring, and if _she _was like that, that was fine, but there was no reason her name should be. Ginny liked her immediately.

"Ready?" Kayla asked as Ginny descended the stairs.

"As ever," Ginny answered, reaching the bottom.

"Then let the games begin... we have our work cut out for us." Kayla grinned evilly.

"Thanks a lot!" Ginny snapped out sarcastically.

"Ooooh, touchy, touchy," Kayla started to smirk.

"Don't do that, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"That prick I told you about, Malfoy."

Their 'work' was, in fact, Ginny herself. Today was a turning point in her life, Kayla had said. She was getting a make-over. The two girls flooed to Diagon Alley, and walked over to "Buffy's Boutique". When Ginny finally settled herself into the salon chair, the hairdresser asked what she wanted to do. Before Ginny could open her mouth, Kayla invited herself into the conversation.

"Make her... unugly."

Ginny glared, Kayla smirked, and the lady laughed. _Definately Slytherin, _Ginny thought.

Ginny had now been sitting in that same chair for 3 hours now, and she was _nervous. _How could she have trusted a complete stranger with something as important as _this_? What if she turned out even uglier than before? Ginny inwardly snorted. As if that was even possible. Her eyebrows were killing her, the lady had just finished waxing them, and was now completely done. Kayla was grinning from ear to ear.

"Prepare to be dazzled," Kayla said. And she turned Ginny's chair around.

Twenty minutes later, and Ginny still couldn't believe it. She was beautiful! Gorgeous! Stunning! ...Well that was what Kayla thought. Ginny didn't even bother with that. She was just happy she wasn't hard on her own eyes anymore.

The two girls were now at Madam Malkin's, buying a brand-new wardrobe for themselves, and accessories, all at a discount. Not that Ginny needed the dicount. She now had her own small fortune at Gringott's as a result of all her hard work. While paying for their clothes and such, Kayla looked like she was struck by a sudden thought.

"Ginger?" Kayla asked.

"What?"

"How well can you see without your glasses?"

"Excellent. Don't even need them, they were just a gift from some Great Aunt. Why?" Ginny suddenly looked suspicious.

"No reason," Kayla answered. And when she saw Ginny slowly relax, she suddenly swiped them off Ginny's face and stomped them into the ground.

"Hey!" Ginny cried.

"What?" Kayla asked innocently.

"You know very well what!"

"Well it's not like your brothers girlfriend can't fix them! I've just wanted to do that for so long, I just didn't want you walking into walls." Kayla said indignantly.

"How _thoughtful_," Ginny sneered.

"Come on, Ginger," Kayla tugged playfully on Ginny's now strawberry-blonde hair and led them outside.

"Kayla? Sod off."

Instead of being insulted, like most would have been, Kayla just laughed and said, "Aw, you really do shower me with too much love." This was the kind of friendship they had. They would yell, and fight, and bicker constantly, and claim to hate each other, but in truth, they were closer than sisters. It was a very Slytherin-ish friendship.

After 2 more hours of laughing, getting school supplies, swearing, bickering, and more laughing, the girls went their separate ways, telling each other to meet in compartment #24 on the Hogwarts Express, the very next day.

Unbeknownst to them, about a quarter of a mile down the street, a certain blonde-haired 17-year-old Slytherin was telling his cronies the very same thing.

* * *

Hey! Well this is my first ever fic so let me know what you think! Or just let me know that you're alive and reading it. Its kind of piontless for me to write something that will forever be shunned... teartear. So just drop a word please! Also, I'd really like some blunt honesty. Give it to me straight. If I should stop now because I'm so horrible I'll be disgracing this site LET ME KNOW. Thanks again. 


	2. A Battle of Wits

Disclaimer:Not mine! Not mine! Not mine! Ahhh :runs away from angry lawyers:

**A Battle Of Wits**

It was 10:55 and Ginny was just now boarding the Hogwarts Express. She had been struggling with her trunk a few minutes back when three 7th year guys she didn't know offered to help her. Ginny smirked to herself. She could definitely get used to the perks of Kayla's makeover. She was now walking through the compartments and was reaching for the door of number 24 when it flew open and someone crashed into her, sending her flying back.

"_Watch it, _weasel," a cold voice reached her ears. Looking up, she saw the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, who was now pretending to wipe invisible dirt off his robes.

"What the fuck makes you think that was _my _fault!" Ginny snapped back.

"Maybe if you bothered to take your head out of your ass once in a while, you could watch where you were going."

As Ginny helped herself off the ground, she noticed Malfoy's stunned expression. What she didn't notice was the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out when the Weaslette had finally grown a backbone. "What's wrong Malfoy? _Weasel _got your tongue?" Now as Ginny reached her full height of a not-very-intimidating 5'2, she came face-to-face with Malfoy's... er-chest. It suddenly struck her like a tonne of bricks that Malfoy must be at least 6'2. She admired how hard and lean his chest looked beneath the designer robes before snapping her eyes up to meet his steely gaze.

"Well, well," Malfoy smirked, "it seems the little Weaslette _has _grown up. Trying to get Potter to notice you, I suppose?"

At this point in the 'conversation', Blaise Zabini strolled over. Letting her eyes flash over to him for a split second, she noticed Blaise's piercing scrutiny of her. Turning back to Malfoy, she snapped out, "None of your damn business, ferret." At this, Blaise let out a low, seemingly appreciative whistle. She was about to reach up and punch the bloody smirk off Malfoy's face when she caught sight of her friend cautiously approaching in one of the mirrors. She whipped around, relief evident on her face, and practically shrieked, "_Kayla!"_

"Hey! What's up?" Kayla said with uncertainty, while eyeing the two boys facing them. She had originally thought they were flirting, but after hearing Ginny snap like that, it was quite obvious she wasn't. _Unless she's actually as bad as I thought she would be at this is, _Kayla thought, a light smirk playing at her lips.

"Nothing's _up_, dipshit over here was just leaving. Isn't that right, dipshit?" Ginny said in mock sweetness.

Blaise was now looking highly amused, and had taken to smiling flirtatiously at Kayla, who was shamelessly putting the moves on him.

Malfoy scowled. "No, that's _not _right, you little brat, I think you said _you _were just leaving!"

"That's not true and you know it," Ginny hissed.

"Oh, how so?" He cocked an infuriatingly perfect eyebrow.

"Because any sentence that implies _you _were thinking is an outright lie, and all of Hogwarts knows."

Malfoy couldn't believe this. Since when had little Ginny Weasley grown an attitude? Since when had she had a tongue to rival his own? Since when had she had the _courage _to have a tongue to rival his own? Absolutely no one, other than the Dream Team and Blaise, ever dared to contradict him. _Stupid Gryffindors... them and their damn **bravery**_, Malfoy thought.

Kayla had been silently encouraging and egging Ginger on, wanting to see just how far her new confidence could take her. But all this silence was making her impatient, she wanted a _fight, _dammit.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" Kayla grinned.

"What of it?" Malfoy sneered.

"Nothin', nothin'," Kayla said innocently, but Ginny and Blaise could both see the mischevious glint in her eye.

Ginny and Malfoy turned to face each other once again, ready for another verbal war on who was leaving the wretched compartment. Blaise seemed to have sensed this.

"Now, Draco," Blaise began, "if these beautiful ladies" ---at this Malfoy snorted--- "want us to leave, then of coarse we'll go." At this, he smiled warmly at Ginny, and then grabbed Kayla's hand, kissing it, causing Kayla to let out an uncharacteristic giggle, and Ginny and Malfoy both rolled their eyes.

"I'm Blaise," he said to her. "Blaise Zabini."

"Kayla Webb," Kayla answered.

"Ah, a pretty name for an even prettier girl."

Malfoy and Ginny looked at each other, exasperated. How corny were these two going to get? Then realizing that they shared a look that wasn't a glare, they quickly looked away.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Blaise questioned.

Not wanting to see anymore of this sickening lovey-dovey display, Ginny answered shortly. "She transferred from the states, and she's a 7th year Slytherin."

"You've already been sorted?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"Well, no," Kayla answered, "but Ginger here says it's inevitable."

"_Ginger?_" Malfoy questioned.

"Ginger." Kayla repeated, as if saying it again confirmed everything.

"So why are you inevitably a Slytherin?" Blaise asked again, pulling on Ginny's last straw.

"_Listen_, Zabini," Ginny snapped. "No offence, but you said you'd leave if we told you to... and guess what? We're telling you to." And with that, Ginny shoved them out the compartment door, slamming in shut, and locking it.

* * *

Omg! SO SORRY for taking so long! But my internet broke down... and my mom wont replace it (it's on a router) since I'm grounded off it anyways (got caught skipping school) so now I have to wait til everyone's out of the house before I can sneak on my brother's computer! But I guess nobody really cares how long this took since NO ONE REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

And here are two more chapters as an apology for taking so long.

-FeistySprite-


	3. Sorting and Others

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not behind the pure geniousosity of Harry Potter :cries uncontrollably:

**Sorting And Others**

Ginny took her seat at the Gryffindor table and looked up to see Kayla standing in front of the soon-to-be sorted first years, looking extremely bored.

Dumbledore stood up, made a few speeches, announced who Kayla was, and yadda, yadda. Ginny had completely stopped listening and was just waiting for Kayla to take her seat on the infamous stool.

Across the room, Blaise Zabini watched anxiously as he saw Kayla sit on the stool, clutching the Sorting Hat above her head. Of coarse, nobody could see how nervous he was except his best friend, Draco Malfoy, who was sitting right next to him.

Draco looked curiously at Blaise, but said nothing. Draco looked back at the stage in time to see the Sorting Hat open it's mouth and shout, "_Gryffindor!_"

Blaise groaned, but across the hall, Ginny froze. _This wasn't right._ Before the Gryffindor table's applause started up, the Sorting Hat shouted, "No wait! _Ravenclaw!_ . . . No, no, never mind that . . . Hufflepuff? No, I see that now. Hmm . . . well, you're brave enough for Gryffindor, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, smart enough for Ravenclaw . . . but above all else you are _definitely _the most cunning . . . so . . . _Slytherin!"_

The Slytherin table shouted in glee, mostly at having taken a student right under the Gryffindor's noses. Kayla made her way to the noisy table, smiled at Blaise, and sat across from him, next to Pansy Parkinson.

She made herself comfortable, then smirked at Blaise. "Told you it was inevitable."

Draco leaned in, "Yeah, but won't Red be upset now? I don't think you guys are going to be such good friends anymore."

"Why's that?" Kayla said curiously.

"Because," Pansy started, listening in, "She's an ickle little Gryffindor, and they don't associate with us 'big, bad Slytherins'. They think we're possessed or evil or something. Not that we let them think otherwise."

"Oh," Kayla said, "no, I knew that. I thought it would be something else. Nah, Ginger doesn't think like that."

"How do you know?" Blaise questioned.

"Well, who thinks badly of their own house?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"Are you daft?" Draco asked. "The bint is in Gryffindor."

"Well, that's only because she made a stupid choice." Kayla replied.

That got people's attention. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle all snapped their heads up from their food.

"Well?" said Blaise. "Let's hear it then."

"You see, it's like this," Kayla began. "When Ginger first came and got sorted, the Sorting Hat said that she was _way_ more Slytherin than Gryffindor, and was going to put her in Slytherin. But Gin was scared of what her family would say, they're all Gryff's, you know, and asked to be put with her brother. 'Coarse, she's totally regretted it ever since her third year. Wouldn't know it by looking at her, but she can't really stand her brother, Granger and Potter any more than you do, Malfoy. She got sick of getting ignored, I guess."

"The name's Draco," Draco said. "And no one can possibly hate the Golden Trio more than me."

"I didn't say she _hated _them," Kayla corrected. "I said she can't really _stand _them. She can't really say anything, seeing as it's her brother, and Harry Potter _did _save her life, but she gets very annoyed with them. And no one gets away with annoying Ginger for long. She gets them every time, and every time, they think it was _you_. She tells me things. Never wondered why they always accused you of bizarre things? She'd frame you good, and it'd always work out perfectly. See the way she figured, was that you, Draco, would be smart enough to figure out if she did anything to you. So she got to you by getting to them. She made their lives miserable, and – because they're idiots– in turn, they made the person she hates above all, you, miserable."

There was stunned silence. Well, Crabbe and Goyle didn't really get anything, but the rest had their jaws on the table.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Pansy. "That girl is a _genius_, I love her!"

Blaise smirked, "Well, well, Draco . . . Looks like someone's outsmarted you."

Draco could not believe this. As though it wasn't enough to take in that the stupid Weaslette was a Slytherin at heart, he had to face the fact that she was incredibly more cunning, the way she went about pissing him off with zero consequences. His memory started flashing back to all the times male Weasel had stomped up to him, red faced, accusing him of the most preposterous things. _Merlin . . ._

Draco stiffened, and glared at Kayla. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh . . . about three years," Kayla answered. Then, noticing his glare, she added, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

Pansy giggled. "I can't believe I've never noticed her before. Too bad she's not in our year, I would've loved hanging out with her."

"Well, actually," Kayla said, "she _is _in our year. She got moved up, too smart, I guess. Oh, and one more surprise."

"What?" Blaise asked.

Kayla smirked, and as if on cue, Dumbledore stood up, and the food disappeared.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called. The hall grew quiet. "Before you all go off to bed, one more person needs to be sorted– or should I say, _re_sorted. Ginny Weasley, will you please come up?"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "Why in the name of Merlin would you want to be resorted! No, I absolutely forbid it!"

"Ron! Shut up," Ginny said.

"Now, Ron, it's quite alright," Dumbledore called from the stage. "Resorting is rare, true, but not unheard of."

"I'll tell mum," Ron threatened.

Ginny smirked. "Good." And made her way to the stage.

The Sorting Hat had barely been on Ginny's head for a second before it shouted, "_SLYTHERIN!"_

The hall was deafeningly silent. Then Dumbledore shouted, "Bedtime! Off you trot!"

Ginny quickly left the stage, and met Kayla and another girl (Pansy) at the bottom of the staircase. Seeing Ron make his way angrily through the crowd towards her, she grabbed both their arms and sped them into a — what she thought— empty classroom.

They were so out of breath, they didn't notice that Blaise, Draco, and Millicent were in a dark corner, discussing what just happened. Wanting to listen in on what was to be said, Draco covered Blaise and Millicent's mouths until they got the point.

"What was that about?" Demanded Kayla.

"Ron," Ginny said simply.

"So? I thought you said he already knew you were resorting," Kayla challenged.

"Lied," Ginny panted, still tired from the long sprint. "Going to introduce us?" She gestured at Pansy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Pansy, this is Ginger. Ginger, Pansy," Kayla said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said politely. "And it's actually Ginny, not Ginger."

"Well, it's _great _to meet you, Ginny. I must say, after the things I heard about you, I _really _don't want to be on your bad side."

"Things you _heard_? What do you mean, you _heard_? Kayla, what exactly did you tell her?" Ginny demanded.

"Just that thing about constantly pulling one over Draco Malfoy," Kayla replied meekly.

"KAYLA!" Ginny exclaimed, and turned to Pansy. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Umm, everyone kinda knows," Pansy said.

"_What?_" Ginny said, glaring at Kayla. "Whose everyone?"

"Uh, well, Pansy here, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle . . . — oh, yeah, and Draco."

"Draco!" Ginny hissed. "You let _Malfoy _know? Are you stupid? What if he's pissed! And since when do you call him _Draco_!"

"Since he asked me to! . . . Well, more like demanded, commanded, or ordered. . . And I couldn't just _not _let him know!" Kayla said defensively.

"And why the hell not?"

"_Because_, he seemed impressed in some weird way, and maybe he'll start liking you know!" Kayla replied.

Draco almost snorted from the shadows, but kept quiet.

"Like me? _Like me? _Who _cares _if he likes me? I hate him! And he hates me! And I'm quite happy like that, thank you!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kayla said. "You guys are madly in love! I saw it on the train, you couldn't stop looking at each other!"

"LOOKING? Honey, we were _glaring_! But you wouldn't have noticed that, would you? You were busy drooling over Zabini!"

Three figures in the shadows raised their eyebrows.

"Was not!"

"Whatever, Zabini-lover."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

This went on for several minutes until Draco grew tired, stepped out of the shadows, and cleared his throat. Ginny and Kayla both froze.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, I think we should head back to the common room." Draco said, smug at the horror on Ginny's face.

"_AUGH!_" Ginny let out a frustrated scream.

"Calm down!" Pansy said, "it's kind of funny, actually."

"Yeah, for you," Ginny replied haughtingly, and stomped out of the room.

"That stupid bint," Draco said. "She has no idea where to go."

"Right," said Millicent, "let's catch up."

They caught up to her within seconds, and surprisingly, she seemed to be going the right way.

When they arrived at the stone wall, Draco whispered the password (_snakepit_), and the wall slid open, revealing a beautifully decorated common room.

After giving the girls a chance to admire the green, silver, and black common room, Blaise and Draco led the girls down a narrow hall that you would have missed unless you were looking for it.

"I know," said Blaise, seeing Kayla's confusion. "Like the Leaky Cauldron, eh? Similar charms."

They walked down the short corridor and stopped in front of the door facing them.

"This is my room," Draco told them, gesturing to the door in front of them. "I get my own since I'm the new Head Boy. To the left, ladies, is the new 7th year girls' dormitories, and to right, is the 7th year boys' dorms. That's where Blaise'll be in the middle of the night." He winked at Kayla.

"I don't get it," Ginny said. "How are there supposed to be protective gender lines when the two dorms are barely a foot apart?"

The Slytherins laughed. Protective gender lines were unheard of in Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin knew it would only take his kind about two minutes to bring them down. So he didn't put any up. But there was a catch. The boys had to be _invited_ into a girl's dorm, otherwise . . . Well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Their faces, I mean. Also, once a girl utters the two words "get out", the boy has exactly 45 seconds to leave, otherwise . . . Well, let's just say it would hurt. Their private parts, I mean.

Draco went into his room, Blaise into his, and the girls into theirs. Ginny barely had enough energy to slip on her pajamas, and after she did, she collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain blonde-haired Head Boy.

**

* * *

****Hello, hello! Well this is the third chapter, longer than usual (almost TEN pages!), and posted with the second chapter too! It's all an apology for taking so long, which no one really noticed because NO ONE READS THIS. READ, READ, READ! And REVIEW! For the love of God, people, REVIEW!**

**Heh heh, did I mention I was a Drama Queen? No? Well, I'm a Drama Queen!**

**-FeistySprite-**


	4. In Which a Pie Meets Draco's Face

**Disclaimer: **I'm Canadian, that should be your first clue right there. I don't own Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley, or :sigh: Draco Malfoy. But the plot and Kayla Webb are mine. Mine, I say:starts cat fight with complete strangers:

**In Which A Pie Meets Draco's Face**

Waking up the next day, Ginny had a tiny feeling that she was somewhat late. Turning over in her bed, she read the time on her alarm clock. 10:15 am.

"AHHHH!" Ginny screamed. "KAYLA! Get up! UP! Pansy, up, up!"

"Where's the fire?" Kayla mumbled in her sleep.

"Millicent!" Ginny said. "We've missed almost our entire first class!"

"Huh?" Was the answer she received.

Thinking that they wouldn't get into too much trouble if the Head Boy was with them, Ginny went to see if Draco had slept in, too.

Not bothering with polite nonsense like knocking, Ginny tried his doorknob. It opened, and Ginny flew into his room. She saw him there, lying in his bed, completely unaware of her loud movements.

"_Malfoy!"_ She screeched. "Get your fat ass _up_!"

"What the hell?" Draco had tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor, shirtless, looking up at Ginny in disbelief. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, Weasley?"

"Trying to save your behind from a week's worth of detention, that's what!" She replied haughtily. "Now get up, you've already missed your first class!"

"My _first class_?" Draco said with a smirk plastered all over his face. "Tell me, Weaslette, do you know what day it is?"

"Of coarse I do, ferret-face, it's . . . oh, shit!" Ginny smacked the palm of her hand onto her forehead. "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

Pansy, Millicent and Kayla were all at the doorway, standing behind Ginny, holding in silent fits of laughter. Draco gave them a grin, got up off the floor, and looked back to Ginny. "Very good, little weasel, you've learnt the days of the week. But I suspect that you've known them for quite some time, and were simply searching for an excuse to barge in on me half-dressed, looking like _that."_

The girls behind Ginny could no longer hold it in, and burst out laughing. Confused, Ginny looked down. Oh, _God. _Her "pajamas" were her very favourite pink lace bra, and extremely short hot shorts with smiling moons on them. Well, the heating spell in their room was too strong!

"Shit," Ginny muttered, and ran out of Draco's room, but not before he caught sight of her blushing as red as the infamous Weasley hair.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny was making her way to the Great Hall by herself. It was close to 11:30 and lunch was about to start, and the rest of the girls didn't bother waiting for her, since she was going to shower.

When she entered the dining area, she almost walked over to Gryffindor table, but caught herself just in time, and made her way to Kayla at the Slytherin table.

"How nice of you to join us," Draco said, as she sat across from him, purposefully seating herself in between Kayla and Blaise. "And look! You're fully clothed! ... I'm sure I have a prize for you here somewhere..." He started dramatically patting his robe's pockets.

"Yes, keep looking, Malfoy." Ginny retorted. "I'm sure if you search hard enough, you can also find yourself a brain."

Draco opened his mouth, no doubt to voice a furious reply, when Blaise interrupted him. "Look," he said. "You got your insult in, she got hers. Let's call it even for now, shall we?"

Draco threw a glare at Ginny and muttered, "For _now_."

Ginny smirked. "What was that, Malfoy? I couldn't hear you properly, due to the fact that your abnormally large—"

She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Draco was no longer looking at her, but slightly over her shoulder. She whirled around when she felt a tap on the same shoulder he was looking over.

"Can I help you, Ron?" She gave a sickly sweet smile and got up when she saw who it was.

"YES." Ron said, his face beat red. "You can get your things right now and come over with me to Gryffindor table."

"No, I won't."

"_Yes, _you will. Get your things, you're going to eat lunch with your House."

"Fine," Ginny said. Blaise, Kayla, Pansy, Millicent, and yes, even Draco, looked up at her in surprise.

_I knew she didn't have it in her, _Draco thought to himself.

"Glad we settled that, Ginny," Ron said, looking pleased with himself.

"Me, too," Ginny sighed. And then she sat back down and picked up her fork.

"_Ginny!" _Ron exclaimed. "I-you-but . . . What the hell? We agreed you were going to sit with your House!"

"That's what I'm _doing, _idiot." Ginny said, not even glancing back up. "I'm sitting with my House."

"Ginny!" Ron whined. "Come _here_." He grabbed her arm and yanked.

"Ron," Ginny said in forced calmness. "If you don't let go of my arm right now, you're going to wake up tomorrow and find that you've been castrated."

Ron, Blaise, Draco, and every other male within earshot winced. _Looks like she **does **have it in her, _Draco thought miserably.

Ron let go of Ginny's arm as if it burned, turned around, and stomped away.

"What a prat," Pansy said.

"Tell me about it," Ginny agreed. "And I have to _live _with that git, too."

"Aw, poor girl!" Kayla said mockingly, and then she laughed. "Did you see him stuttering?"

"Can't even string a sentence together!" Draco joined in.

Ginny laughed. "Of coarse," she said, an evil smirk creeping up on her face. "Even with all that stuttering and broken thoughts . . . he still makes much better conversation than Malfoy."

"You stupid child," Draco sneered. "I'm surprised you even managed to find your way to the Great Hall without getting lost."

"Please!" Ginny exclaimed. "Who do I look like, Crabbe?"

"No, you're much uglier." Draco laughed at his own joke. He continued chuckling merrily until a slab of mashed potatoes flew into face, and he sputtered indignantly.

Ginny looked exceptionally pleased. "Whose the one that can't string a sentence together _now_, Malfoy?"

"Why you little—" Ginny ducked as Draco grabbed his bowl of pudding and flung it at her. It hit a 6th year Ravenclaw behind her.

"You throw like a girl!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kayla said. And she took _her _pudding and flung it into his face.

Pansy and Millicent laughed, and the next thing they knew, they were covered from head-to-toe in mashed potatoes, thrown by the accidentally-hit Ravenclaw.

Within seconds, the mini-food fight had spread to the entire Hall. Everyone was ducking and running, jumping and hiding, so Draco took no notice when Ginny snuck up behind him, a convenient pie in hand.

She didn't need to creep too quietly, what with all the screaming and yelling, but she did not want Malfoy to _feel _her behind him. Finally getting close enough to receive the full pleasure of what she was about to do, she tapped Draco's shoulder, and he turned around quickly.

"Kiss, kiss, Malfoy," Ginny smirked, and thrust the pie into his face.

* * *

Three hours later, Ginny sighed and threw down her mop. "I am so sick of this!" She complained.

"_You_?" Draco countered. "_You're _sick of this? What about me! I got punished for getting pie thrown in my face! What about _Pansy? _All _she _did was laugh! This is your own damn fault and if you're not cleaning than neither am I!" And with that he let his broom clatter to the ground as obnoxiously as possible.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his immaturity and asked, "If I went off a bridge, would you?"

Draco looked up, smirked, and said, "No, I would be the person shoving you off of it."

Ginny looked up at him, furious, and grabbed the nearest bucket of dirty water, pouring it over his head.

"Brat!" Draco yelled.

Blaise, Kayla, Ginny, and Millicent all laughed. "Oh no, Ginger," Kayla clutched her chest mockingly. "You're a _brat_! How shameful!"

Draco glared at Kayla. "Stop fondling yourself, Webb."

Pansy burst out laughing, and seemed to be struggling to say something, but quickly stopped when she caught sight of the doorway.

Ginny turned around and saw Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore heading their way, and groaned outwardly. The real punishment was still yet to come.

* * *

Ahh! Oh my God! I CANNOT believe how many people have reviewed! Wow. And I can't believe how many people have actually read this story! Heh, I guess I'm a little over-excited here.

But did you guys like it? Hate it? Is it worse than my previous chapters? Better? They're both equally horrible? Let me know! (Sorry that it's a little shorter than my previous one but I think this is the length you guys should keep expecting).

Also, is anyone interested in becoming my Beta reader? I think I might need one..

And now.. My Responses! YAY I feel oh so very important )

**Crazy Tomboy- **My very first reviewer! AHH! lol. I have a friend like Kayla, too, but her name is Kimberly. But omg! You don't think I'm a disgrace! Oh, yay! lol.

**Jesika-Jesika- **and here is the more)

**Pamie884- **you reviewed again! Yay! lol, first fic, you must forgive my excitement. You have a friend like Kayla too? lol Im starting to think there's a Kayla in everyone's life. And yes Pansy IS strangely likeable but I need her to be because, honestly, how many enemies does Ginny need to have? lol ... also I read **Ginny Weasley and the Fairy Stone** ... oh God! You're fic is one of the best I've ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVERRRR read! It's the greatest, Luna is absolutely hilariously weird. .. Heh heh, 'what if they try to kill us ... or worse, steal my butterbeer cork necklace?' that was too funny. Please update soon! PLEASE. )

**Rednight-rider- **Here you go, longer chapters AND another update.

**MoosiesRule- **Well, as you read (or maybe didn't read? — go back and read!) above, im changing the title to **Whatever It Takes** on the next update. I love the fics where Ginny pisses Ron off too! That's why I made one:D I absolutely adore your fic **Paiges In Time**! Why didn't you make Draco kiss her in the last chapter when he double apparated wrong? I could've killed you! But your fic is so great that I wont since you can't really update when your dead lol. But update soon or I won't have a reason for keeping you alive :grins evilly: lol

**Nyah1- **Aye, aye, captain! I'm getting to that new chapter right away, sir!

**Toes of the Tickled Kind- **LMAO! Wow, you are hilarious. That soulless zombie bit was too funny! Hmmm, chicken pot pie... yummy... soulless zombie... yummier. Thank you for reading and please don't stop your hilarious reviews.

**Hoppers- **AHH! you LOVE it! YAYYYY OH YAYAYAYYAAY! lol okay a little over board but thank you so much! Awwwww. lol

**DreamGurl-de-Draco- **I know I update slow and Im sorry:cries uncontrollably, begging for forgiveness:

**Lilykins- **I'm on your fave stories list! And you're RECOMMENDING me to others? ARE U SERIOUS? oh YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY. I am squealing with delight here, and my mother thinks I am a freak because im grinning at my computer screen. And of coarse I'll do a sequel, just for you!

**SweetProsserpina- **I love your ideas, thank you so much! And I am most likely going to be using them in the near future.. Thank you! And of coarse I will definitely put in a note that the idea belonged to the _wonderful _SweetProsserpina.

**Laina3- **lol yes I know its all VERY unlikely.. But Im so glad you like it anyways! lol, do you think it's a bit TOO unlikely though? Should I tone it down a bit?

**DragonSpitfire22- **You like my story THAT much! YES! POWER! I have POWER! bwahahahahah lol okay, Im crazy. But here is your update!

**Doyle'sangel- **you like it? You like it! YAY! lol but a bit of a curious question.. Your user name.. Don't tell me that it's a cross of _D_raco and g_OYLE_, is it? Tee hee, that's funny lookin' ... lol

**Miss-B-Haven- **Well here's your update, and as you can see, Ginny and Draco have not gotten together.. And you want to know if they ever will? I'll never tell! lol, Yes I will, im a spoiler-person, whatever that is. They ARE going to get together.. But when? And how? And do they keep it a secret? Do they STAY together? Or do unknown persons tear them apart? Now THAT I will never tell! BWAH-HA-HA!

**EX-Driver Liz- **You're right, Ginny _does_ deserve more credit. I hate how she isn't mentioned enough in JKR books till the 5th one, and even THAT one needed more Ginny :sigh:. But as we all know in the actual HP books a g/d relationship will never happen, and Harry will most likely end up with Ginny. That's why I don't like Harry/Ginny fics as much as d/g ones, JKR will write the story beautifully, I don't need to bother.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan- **Thank you so much! And as I said before I will be changing the title on the next update to **Whatever It Takes**, but I'm going to hold off on changing the summary til later, because I MIGHT still wanna include Dumbledore's cruel and unusual punishment, it just may be a different punishment... who knows?

**Once again, thank you to everyone whose bothered to read my crap and comment on it! Please _Read and Review!_**

**-FeistySprite-**


	5. I'll Get You, and Your Little Dog, too!

Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling! I own Harry Potter:snaps head up: … it was all a dream ….

**I'll Get You, and Your Little Dog, Too!**

Exactly one week had past since the food fight incident, and Ginny Weasley's wrists were aching. Her detention with Professor McGonagall had her cleaning cauldrons for the past three hours.

_Oh, sure, _Ginny thought to herself bitterly, _I've had spend every night this past week **cleaning, **while all Draco Bloody Malfoy has to is take a stroll in the fucking forest. Out-of-control talking spiders, my arse._

McGonagall looked up from her desk. "Kindly watch your language Ms. Weasley, or I'm afraid tonight won't be the last night you'll be spending in detention with me."

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny apologized. "I didn't know I was talking out loud."

Before the teacher could answer, another voice came from behind Ginny.

"Either way, take note that as it happens to be, my middle name is not '_Bloody_', but Marcellus, you daft little bint."

Ginny turned around and sneered at the boy in the doorway. "I can't even begin to think what I could have possibly done to make you think that I would give two shits what your middle name is."

"Well, you certainly got the start of that right. _You can't even begin to think!_" Draco shot back.

"_Enough!_" Professor McGonagall yelled. "It certainly seems that neither have you have learned your lesson. Detention, Ms. Weasley, tomorrow at eight. I really can't fathom why you're smirking like that Mr. Malfoy, as you'll be joining her."

Draco scowled, which certainly made Ginny feel smug.

"Why are you here, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Snape has asked me to escort Weasley back to the Common Room once her detention is served."

"Very well. Ms. Weasley, you are dismissed. Collect your things and leave."

Ginny went to the front of the room and stuffed her wand and books back into her bag. As she walked to the front of the room to leave with Malfoy, McGonagall called out, "Don't forget, tomorrow at eight!"

**

* * *

**

Ginny and Draco walked in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before she decided to speak. "Why did Snape want me to be escorted?"

Draco smirked. "He probably thinks you're so stupid you'll get lost."

"Shut up, ferret."

"You walked into it, weasel."

"Your face is about to walk into my fist, Malfoy." Ginny glared.

"Right. Look at me, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." Draco said sarcastically.

"I hate you." Ginny replied.

"The feeling is quiet mutual." Draco stated, without missing a beat. After a pause, he muttered the password to the common room, allowing the stone wall to glide back.

"Royalty first," Draco said, before stepping in front of Ginny.

"Absolutely," Ginny replied. "After you, princess."

**

* * *

**

Draco turned in his bed to look at the enchanted alarm clock and groaned. 2:30. _Thank Merlin tomorrow is Sunday, _Draco thought. At least he'd be able to sleep in. Once again, for the umpteenth time that night, his thought's flitted to Ginny Weasley.

Who did that brat think she was, anyway? _Princess. _She had called him a _princess. _Him! The manliest man there ever was. Hogwarts' ladies' man! A _princess. _Draco looked at the ceiling and sneered. That Weasley girl seemed to know exactly which buttons to press to push him over the edge.

Well, if there was one thing he could guarantee, it would be that Ginny Weasley is going to be extremely sorry she ever messed with him.

**

* * *

**

Ginny rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock. 2:30. She groaned. Thank Merlin it was still the weekend, she could get a few hours of extra sleep tomorrow. Not for the first time that night, Malfoy shoved himself into her thoughts. _Royalty, _Ginny remembered. He had called himself _royalty. _

_Let's see how royal he is with my foot up his arse, _Ginny thought, sneering at her ceiling. He seemed to know exactly which buttons to press to make her see red.

Well, if there was one thing she could guarantee, it would be that Draco Malfoy will be extremely sorry he ever messed with her.

* * *

I am SORRY I haven't updated in a long time. Lots of things came up, one thing after the other. Just know that I have NOT abandoned this fic, even with my extreme case of writer's block. I would have made this chapter longer .. But I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. Thanks to everyone who has me on the update alert!

**-FeistySprite-**


	6. In Which They Plot

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is Draco Malfoy. …. For now….

**In Which They Plot**

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning with a groan. For some odd reason, he was having a massive headache.

And then he remembered the events of the night before.

After spending nearly 3 hours in the Forbidden Forest with the oaf Hagrid, he had trudged up to the castle, only to run into Snape, who had insisted he went and walked Weasley back from her detention. Apparently, Peeves was wreaking considerable havoc, and he did not want one of his students blamed by Filch.

So, even though his very bones were throbbing with pain, he managed to drag himself up 4 flights of stairs to the Transfiguration classroom he knew Weasley was serving her detention in.

Only to find her insulting him.

She would pay. Oh hell, would she pay. And he knew just how …

**

* * *

**

Pansy had just finished brushing her hair when a knock came on the door. She was the only girl left in the room, besides a sleeping Ginny, so she went to answer the door.

"Draco!" She said, opening the door wider. "What do you want?"

"I need to come in," he replied, putting on his best I'm-up-to-nothing face. "Blaise needs his Potions text, but Kayla has it. He asked me to get it for him on my way down."

Pansy bit her lip, unsure. "Well,Kayla isn't here, and I'm about to leave. Normally, it would be okay, but Ginny is still sleeping in here . . ."

Pansy trailed off, but Draco had gotten her meaning. "Don't worry, I promise on everything under the sun that I will not hex or harm Ginny Weasley in any way while I'm alone in here with her," he stated.

"Alright, then. Come in."

Draco gratefully stepped inside and called out his thanks as Pansy hurried out of the room. He looked over at the sleeping form of Ginny, smirking at it. _Ginny Weasley, _he thought, _you will be sincerely sorry._

He looked around the room and found the bureau with her nameplate, rummaging through it. Finally finding what he was looking for, his hand reached out to enclose on a silky thong, but freezing when he heard Ginny's covers shift.

Draco looked of his shoulder and was relieved to see that Ginny had simply turned over in her sleep. He grabbed what he wanted, closed the drawer quietly, and left the room, smirking all the way to breakfast.

He couldn't wait until Ginny was at breakfast. He would toss her underwear at her, telling her that she wasn't good last night, and therefore he would never want a repeat performance.

**

* * *

Ginny woke up groggily, having had very little sleep the night before. She remembered her resolve to get even with the great pillock that was Draco Malfoy. He was so untouchable, like he cared about nothing. _Well, not _****nothing**, she thought bitterly. _He certainly cares about his hair, his clothes, his possessions, his money, his reputation … That's it! His **reputation.**_Ginny woke up groggily, having had very little sleep the night before. She remembered her resolve to get even with the great pillock that was Draco Malfoy. He was so untouchable, like he cared about nothing. she thought bitterly. 

And with that, Ginny knew she had stuck gold. Draco Malfoy cared about what people thought of him. He wanted the lower classmen to fear but respect him. Ginny giggled. _Let's see how much they fear him when they think he's a pouf._

_**

* * *

Well, another update done. I think if I write smaller chapters it will be easier for me to update sooner.**_

My thank-yous …

**Pamie884: **lol, me thinks the kink comes soon, my fellow Draco-obsessed friend.

**Lithui: **wow, that's so weird! I used to have a friend that I called 'princess', too! lol what's the betting that there are thousands of girls pissing off thousands of boys by calling them that?

**Stevia-felton: **lol thanks. And if I was ever in the situation where Draco was half-naked in the room next to mine, im afraid that he would wake up and find that he's being pawed at.

**Aleja21: **lol .. Love/hate was kind of what I was going for. Thanks for the review.

**Crazy Tomboy: **Here's another update! Yeah, I thought "princess" was funny too, I used to call my friend that.

**Sweetmly117: **thank you!

**XXxDncrxXx: **thank you, im glad you enjoyed it!

Pleas review, let me know what you think!

-FeistySprite


	7. OverSized Bottoms

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

**In Which Over-Sized Bottoms Will Be the Least Of Ginny's Worries**

Draco was toying with the panties in his pocket, smirking at what he was going to do. Of coarse, none of her friends would believe she had slept with him, but he could only imagine all the vicious rumours that others would start spreading. And his smirk grew into a grin at the thought of the male-weasel's reaction.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Ginny had joined the group until Blaise had greeted her. His hand clutched the underwear, and he turned to her, ready to make her cry.

He froze at the sight of her. Ginny Weasley was standing at the table, already in tears, and suddenly, it didn't seem so satisfying. "G-Gin?" Pansy asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Draco's eyes widened when Ginny pointed to him. "Him!" She cried.

The Great Hall became silent as people turned to see what the commotion was.

"Me? What did _I _do?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall to make sure enough people were watching. "You know what you did! You told me you _loved _me, that you wanted to spend _forever _with me! Then you just turn around and spend the night with Crabbe! How could you, Draco? _How could you! _Why couldn't you just _tell me _that you weren't interested in girls!"

Ginny ran out, and Blaise, Kayla and Pansy all looked at each other, trying not to laugh. It would totally ruin the authenticity of Ginny's performance. They were her friends, and therefore they should be grieving for her. Kayla stood up and cleared her throat. "You shouldn't have fooled Ginny like that Draco," she said loudly. "You know how long you and Crabbe have been together, why would you lead her on like that? I'm going after her." She left the table in silent laughter.

Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish, completely in shock. He turned to Blaise, expecting him to tell the Hall that Ginny Weasley is an evil wench that spread lies about him because she's insane. Instead, Blaise stood up and clamped a hand on his shoulder, and practically shouted, "I'm sorry, mate, but Kayla's right." Then he left.

The entire Hall burst into whispers.

"Can you believe it? Of all the people . . ."

"No wonder he didn't want to sleep with me! I lack certain . . . er -- _parts_."

"No!" Draco tried to shout, but it was too late. "No, I like girls! I swear!"

People turned back to look at him, and Pansy gave him a pitying look. "Really, Draco, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"NO!" Draco yelled again.

Crabbe looked at him, confused but thoroughly shaken. "We slept together? I'm sorry Draco, but I can't remember it. We can't be together, either. I just don't think of you that way. I'm into girls."

"So am I!" Draco insisted. "She's evil! She's an evil liar! I'm not gay!"

He looked so distressed that Pansy could no longer hold in her laughter.

"Oh, Draco! That was good! Look at you! She got you _good._"

* * *

By the time fourth period rolled around, Draco's anxiousness turned into anger. He couldn't believe that chit. Of all the things she could have done, this was by far the worst. He had been asked out _six times _in the last two hours, all by males. And he had to avoid that deluded group of Hufflepuff girls, who wanted to _turn him_.

Draco shuddered at that thought. He slowly made his way to Potions, realizing that this would be the first class he shared with Ginny since her episode in the Great Hall. Hopefully, until everything died down, he would try to avoid her. Then he would kill her.

As luck would have it, the Fates had decided that there would be no avoiding Ginny Weasley. Snape chose today of all days to partner them together. Draco swore the professor did this on purpose, as the greasy git had cast him a very evil smirk when announcing the partners.

BREAK

Ginny froze when Draco Malfoy entered the Potions classroom. He wasn't nearly as livid as she had expected him to be, seeing as he hadn't stormed in, breaking the door on his way.

She hadn't seen him since running out in the Great Hall, which she was now thoroughly regretting. Giggling girls after giggling girls had come up to her asking her how Draco had been in bed. And that disturbing conversation with Terry Boot . . . Ginny shivered. If it had been the other way around, she would have cursed him into next week.

When Snape partnered them up, she told him so. Draco threw her a glare before saying, "I'm very secure about my masculinity."

With what Pansy had told her about what transpired in the Great Hall after she left, Ginny somehow doubted that he was as secure as he made himself out to be. However, seeing as he was being a lot nicer than he should be, she decided to let the matter drop. _Perhaps he's learned his lesson. _Although she couldn't quite remember what that lesson was right now.

Malfoy was being . . . Decent. Nice, even. He was very enjoyable company like this.

Twenty nerve-wracking minutes later, they were finally done their Swelling Solution, and Draco hadn't once made an attempt on her life. She was getting jumpier and jumpier, and it was seriously pissing her off.

"Look, can you just do it?" Ginny demanded.

Draco stopped bottling their potion and looked at her like she had a few loose screws. "Do what?"

Ginny let out a frustrated growl. "Whatever it is you're going to do! I know you want to get me back, Malfoy, so just do it."

"I'm not planning anything," Draco told her. "I think this immaturity has gone long enough."

"Really?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, really. I've gotten quite tired of this little game you seem intent on playing.'

Ginny was about to tell him that she wasn't intent on doing anything but knocking his face in, but decided against it. That could make him change his mind about his revenge. "So . . . I'm safe? You don't have anything planned for my ultimate humiliation?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're 'safe', Weasley."

"Alright . . ." Ginny said. She caught Kayla's eye across the classroom, and shook her head at her questioning glance, _Later, _she mouthed. She turned to leave, but felt something wet trickling down her bottom. She whipped around, only to find Draco Malfoy giving her a smirk.

"Oops," he said. "I'm just _terribly _sorry."

Ginny tried to respond, but she felt a strung tug that pulled her down. She was surprised to find that the stone floor was … cushy? Ginny looked down, but only saw her own backside. _Everywhere. _Her backside was now swelling to the size of a first-year.

Ginny looked up, horrified, only to see Draco Malfoy's smirking face spinning above her.

Then her world was blank.

* * *

Trying to write, but I'm over-loaded with work! Thanks for your patience.

-FeistySprite.

PS. Check out my other fic, Ginny Weasley and the Trouble With Post its!


End file.
